Balam and the Monkey Boy
Balam and the Monkey Boy A young boy by the name Gogo is seen rolling a tree stump down to his house while waving to some monkeys. When he gets home Gogo throws the tree stump in the air to break it into firewood. After chopping wood he greets his grandfather's artifact and heads of through Mount Paozu, hunting for his next meal. While looking through the woods he decides to jump down a cliff to hunt for a Giant Fish which he catches by skinny dipping and luring it with his tail and then killing it by kicking it. On his way back home he is suddenly hit by the car of a girl named Balam. Gogo first finds Balam and her car to a monsters and ends up destroying the car. Balam gets angry and starts shooting at him with a handcannon but after finding that it is not effective she quickly surrenders and reveals to Gogo that she is a human girl from the city. With Gogo never seeing a girl before he curiously observes her and invites her to his house for lunch. Upon arriving at his house, Balam realizes that Gogo is in possession of a Dragon Ball gets excited and grabs it. Gogo quickly takes it away from her and tells her that it was a keepsake from his deceased grandfather. She explains that the Dragon Balls can summon a Dragon Lord that grant wishes when all seven are gathered and she has already collected two of them. Balam tries to convince Gogo to give her his Dragon Ball by lifting her skirt up revealing her undies to let him to her bottom but Gogo rejects the offer. Reluctant to give up his only heirloom, Gogo says that he will accompany Balam, and that she can use his ball at the end. Just before the two set off on their quest, Balam explains to Gogo that they will be able to find the Dragon Balls using a device called the Bleeper. Next, Balam takes out her Dyno-Caps case and uses Dyno-Cap#9 which is a Motorbike . While heading off on the Motorbike, Balam eventually drives the motorbike off a steep hill and but luckily lands frightening her and causing her to stop to use the bathroom. Before she can go, she is kidnapped by a large Puteranadon which then, Gogo hears Balam and decides to go over to see the Puteranadon . The Puteranadon claims to be a friend of Balam which Gogo believes and ends up allowing the Puteranadon to tie Gogo to a tree while he says he needs to talk with Balam. Once the Puteranadon flies off with her, Balam yells for Gogo to help her, Gogo easily unties the rope using his shippo and goes after them. Gogo uses Balam's Dyno-Cap Bike to get some air, before using his Mind Stick to knock the beast mid-flight, and saves Balam before she hits the ground by throwing the Stick through her sleeves and using it to hold her to the side of a cliff. Before the chapter ends Gogo has landed safely as well and finds Balam crying as she pees her pants.